Run, My Dear
by Esbeth
Summary: AU. What if Belarus did not chase Russia, but ran instead? Ivan ruthlessly pursues Natalia with a single-minded intensity to join her under his house. Oh my! RussiaxBelarus. Mature rating in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Natalia messily gathered her skirt in front of her, as her stockinged legs carried themselves full speed down the corridors of the Belorussian embassy of Moscow.

Why had she started running?

She didn't exactly _see _Russia. In fact, it would have been rather unusual for the tall, violet-eyed man to be visiting her nation's embassy. It was a long-standing, silently conceded fact that countries went to Russia for an audience - never the other way around. Still, Natalia could have _sworn _she felt his cool breath whistling on the back of her neck...and that was enough. Enough to send the smaller nation running in an exercise of sheer panic.

Fueled by a burst of paranoid reflex, she spun about quickly, but saw nothing other than the curious stares of the ambassadors as she ran by. She just couldn't shake the ominous feeling that choked the air, suffocating her in a blanket of nervous energy.

She ran faster.

After what seemed like an eternity, she quickly retreated into a small, isolated office; a room infrequently used by her country's ambassador's for politically sensitive calls. With trembling hands, she locked the door and took several steps away. Her eyes remained transfixed on the doorknob, as if anticipating the inevitable shaking of the knob - the turning...

"Privyet, my dearest Natalia."

A voice manifested behind her, and the smaller country whipped around with an audible gasp. Natalia's hands flew up to cover a mixed expression of shock and fear. "I-Ivan! How d-did you—?"

"You did not expect a simple lock and key to keep me out, da?" He smiled calmly as he smoothed out the wrinkles of his long sleeved coat.

"Oh! I-I wasn't keeping you out...I was...just...ah..." Belarus's eyes darted searchingly around the room until they fixated on a lone telephone sitting quaintly atop a nearby mahogany desk. Speedily, she plucked the phone off the receiver, holding it to her ear in an exaggerated fashion. "I-I was making diplomatic calls for my boss, the door was only for privacy of course." She inwardly winced as she caught Russia's searching gaze.

"Calls to whom?" Ivan spoke evenly as his hands brushed over Belarus's white-knuckled grip on the receiver. Wordlessly, he relinquished it from her grasp and slammed the phone back into the cradle with more force than necessary.

Belarus's terrified gaze found themselves caught and held by Ivan's dangerous violet ones as he waited expectantly for an answer.

"I was making calls to...to ah..."

"_America_?" Ivan intoned dangerously.

"NO!" she blurted quickly. "I-I mean, n-no of course not! I actually meant to call...to call _you_!"

"Me?" Ivan repeated questioningly.

"Y-yes! My boss wanted to w-work out the problem of payment for the gas lines that we have so discourteously left unpaid to your house―" Belarus shifted nervously in place, as her fingers wound themselves tightly at the folds of her dress.

Russia stared at her. The agonizing silence that followed stretched and filled the gap uncomfortably between them. Russia shifted, the clink of his boots echoed in the room as he took slow, deliberate steps towards her.

Belarus resisted the near impossible urge to wipe the small beads of sweat that had accumulated across her brow, however her hands remained locked, tightly clinging at the front of her dress. Russia's face continued to be unreadable, as he gazed intently at her. Slowly, a small smile spread across his lips, and he clapped his hands together amicably.

"Ah! How kind of you, dearest Natalia! I was hoping to speak to you on that small piece of business, how fortunate that we are here in person to discuss it!"

The explanation _worked_?

Belarus let out a relieved rush of breath and offered a shaky smile. "I'm...I'm glad as well."

Ivan's smile remained fixed, as he moved to rest a gloved hand at the curve of Natalia's back. Belarus visibly stiffened at the close proximity as he ran his hand gently up and down her spine, relishing the feel of her inaudible shivers. Moving upwards, his hand twined a small section of her platinum blond hair before releasing it, opting to settle his fingertips at her waist.

"My dearest Natalia..."

Her panic rose high in her chest as she felt herself being pulled closer to him. Belarus attempted to lock herself firmly in place, but Russia simply dragged her towards him as if she weighed nothing at all. Ivan gazed intently at her, completely undaunted by her hesitation. "Why, you don't have to worry about repayment." He smiled, the small crinkle around his eyes left him looking incredibly innocent, like that of a child.

"I...I don't?" Natalia questioned weakly. Belarus' pale eyes quickly dropped, unable to keep her eyes on those imposing violet ones. Instead, she found herself fixated on Ivan's fingertips, as they gripped her firmly at the waist.

"Of course not. It would not be an appropriate way to start our union." Ivan spoke matter-of-factly.

Belarus's head snapped up quickly. "Ne razumeyu―! A u-union? I-I haven't heard anything about—"

"_Hush_." Russia quieted her with a tip of a long finger pressed against her lips. "Yes. Our union."

Deciding that he liked the feel of Belarus's pillowed pink lips, he allowed his fingertips to wander slowly across them. Belarus held her breath as she felt the glove tipped fingers brush over her lips. The movement was agonizingly slow, back and forth...parting them slightly with his thumb pushing down against her bottom lip. Belarus stood still, holding her breath until her lungs screamed with a fiery need for air. Russia only smiled.

"You have taunted me for too long, cradled against me, flaunting that futile, hollow independence that is _begging _to be taken." With surprising speed, he pulled her flush against his chest, as Belarus let out a startled cry. Her hands flew up against his chest in an attempt to put space between them.

"W-Wait, I-Ivan—!"

"_Quiet_."

His forefingers gripped her chin firmly, forcing her eyes to him. "I have you now, and you _will _join under my house." He shook her chin firmly in place, as if creating an invisible tether on Belarus, shackling her gaze to him. Slowly, he released her chin, and Belarus unwillingly maintained her eye contact with the larger nation. Her pale blue eyes betrayed her, as they trembled with the look of a frightened lamb.

It was an exhilarating feeling, to exercise such complete control over this tiny, helpless, _beautiful _nation.

Ivan gently stroked Natalia's cheek, his fingers working to brush back the stray hair that had billowed against her face.

"You are lovely," he whispered, "To be one with Russia is not so bad..." Ivan leaned forward, his lips brushing softly against Natalia's ears, "_Ya obeschayu_...I will have you scream my name the moment you become one with me."

Belarus shivered, her throat catching as she made a small sound of protest as Ivan smoothed his lips across her cheek.

Unexpectedly, the phone on the desk began to ring in a startling, high-pitched toll. Ivan regarded the interruption coldly, and stared at the phone with distaste. His eyes narrowed as he waited for the phone to cease its noisy assault.

After several long moments, Russia frowned. It simply wouldn't stop ringing.

Allowing his quickly mounting annoyance to get the better of him, Ivan looked to Natalia briefly before relinquishing his grasp. He took two long strides to the phone and picked up the receiver with a frown.

"Da? This is Russia, and it better be―"

"_Vitayu, you've reached the nation of Belarus. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon_―"

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, slowly taking note that the voice was that of Natalia. He turned towards Belarus, only to find the door of the office swung partially ajar. Natalia's distant figure could be seen running down the hall, as she pocketed a small cellular phone into a fold of her dress.

Ivan gently set the receiver back into place and smiled.

She always was a clever one.

Russia moved to the door and watched her retreating figure, as his eyes took on a predatory spark of amusement.

It was not a complete loss. After all - the chase was simply part of the fun.

* * *

**A/N:** Belarus is on the run! I'm actually not too sure how many chapters this will end up being, but I think it'll wrap up rather quickly. When he sets his mind to it, Russia inevitably gets what he wants― ho ho ho~

I hope you'll forgive my downplay of their sibling relationship - I'm not really big on the uh...romantic family relationships *cough*incest*cough*. I much prefer relationships to be strictly out of the family - something along the lines of USxUK, where they're family in a comfortable/familiar sense, but not related. So here, you'll find that I'm treating Russia and Belarus as geographically and culturally close neighbors XD

Reviews are my fuel! I'd love to hear what people think of this take on Russia and Belarus's "unique" relationship :P

**Update**: Received a _lovely _piece of fanart from Audrey0 at DeviantArt based on the story! Check it out on her page!


	2. Chapter 2

Another world conference. Another meeting Natalia was not looking forward to attending.

Not only were such sessions long, tedious, and boring—but her voice was also never heard. Greater nations quickly took center stage, as they spoke, postulated, and debated on issues that were only immediately relevant to themselves. Humble, smaller countries, such as herself, were nearly invisible—more so than even the soft-spoken Canada.

Belarus sunk into her chair with a quiet sigh, as she gingerly massaged her temples, hoping to rid herself of the dangerously burgeoning headache that threatened to erupt.

"_Dobroye utro_—my dearest Natalia."

The voice prompted Belarus to immediately snap upright in her chair. "Oh! I-Ivan!—_D-Dobray ranitsy_..."

The larger nation smiled as he moved to stand behind her. His eyes narrowed with good humor, as he gave Natalia a wry look, "You still speak Belorussian to me—why is that?" Russia gripped the back of her chair, as he leaned over the much smaller country. "You shouldn't keep it a secret, I know your Russian is quite good—" He planted a chaste kiss on the top of her head affectionately, "I would enjoy hearing you speak in my own tongue."

Natalia stiffened as she felt his presence, his _influence_, looming over her. She suddenly felt very dizzy. "Ivan...my people are already forgetting the Belorussian language, my culture is disappearing...I...Ivan please, you're standing too close. I'm getting dizzy."

Ivan smiled, but respectfully complied, as he took a step away from the tiny country. "It is only the natural progression of things—" he spoke pragmatically, while looking at nothing in particular. "You are so close to me, it cannot be helped that my culture wishes to plant its seeds in your own."

"_I-Ivan!_" Belarus blushed furiously, as she whipped her head around quickly, hoping that no one else had overheard them.

Russia innocently turned and plucked a glass of water from one of the nearby tables, setting it in front of Belarus. "Here, drink. You're looking rather flushed—" Ivan smiled as his fingertips traced lightly against her ear, "Or excited, perhaps?"

"_Dobra, dziakuj_—" she punctuated in willful Belorussian, as she leaned out of his touch. "I'm fine, thanks."

Ivan laughed. "You are adorable! But in all seriousness, please drink. I want to make sure that you make it through the meeting, there's an important announcement that I want you to hear."

She quickly averted her gaze as she crossed her arms tightly in front of her. "I'll be fine..." she answered simply.

Imperceptibly, her arms tightened around her, as her pale blue eyes looked across to take in a sea of countless faces and nations. _  
__  
__There were so many_—

She dropped her gaze and stared at the water set in front of her, fixating on nothing, but listening to everything. A room filled with the buzz of voices, threats, alliances, seduction, blackmail—all enveloped in the finitely small confines of the room, all within the small, spinning spec of the universe called Earth.

Ivan watched her carefully. His violet eyes swept over her, as he sought to memorize this beautiful silhouette—Belarus against a backdrop of such large, imposing, powerful countries.

She looked so small and out of place.

He fought down a groan as he imagined her beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears, as she ran to him, begging for his protection. Her small, supple body pressing to his—pleadingly. _Yes_. _How sweet that would be._

With noticeable pause, Ivan slowly made his way to his seat, allowing himself a small, sideways glance towards the smaller nation. She was still staring at the glass.

Ivan smiled, comfortable in the knowledge that she would be his soon.

He took a seat.

After a few moments, a hushed silence fell across the room, as the head speaker took center stage. The agenda for the world conference would now officially commence.

* * *

_Hours later_...

Embargo's, trade disagreements, economic regulations, troop deployments...the topics all began to mesh together, falling into the same, tired pattern as many of the previous conferences.

Belarus felt a heavy tiredness creeping into the corner of her eyes, as she struggled to hold herself up. However, throughout the meeting, she swore she could feel the constant, penetrating gaze of the taller, pale-blond nation, burning into her skin.

Sometimes she wondered if she was being _overly_ paranoid.

Her insatiable curiosity got the better of her, as Belarus slowly pivoted her head sideways to confirm her suspicions. As soon as her periphery allowed, she caught sight of burning violet, and her head snapped quickly into place. She shuddered as she curved her fingers around the water glass in front of her.

The head speaker cleared his voice loudly, prompting the room to quiet.

"Members of the world conference - up next - an official announcement led by Belorussian President, Alexander Lukashenko and Russian president, Boris Yeltsin.

Nations began to clap, as Belarus's eyes shot up in surprise.

Her boss had told her _nothing _about an announcement at the world conference. Suddenly she was reminded of Ivan's earlier comment, and her attention snapped unblinkingly to center stage.

The two elder men made their way to the podium together.

The Russian president took to the podium to address the assembly. "Ladies and gentleman of the world conference...today marks a significant day for the countries of both Russia and Belarus. In an effort to harmonize the political and economic differences between our two nations, we have proposed and accepted the terms of a long-term, and hereby standing union between our two countries."

Natalia quickly bolted upright in her chair, startling the neighboring nations seated next to her. Her eyes were wide with confusion as she heard hushed whispers surround her. A strange and heavy weight fell in Natalia's stomach, as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

"This treaty calls for monetary union, equal rights, single citizenship, and common foreign and defense policies between our two countries."

_It can't be—_

Natalia stood up from her seat on unsteady legs, as she watched her boss shake hands with the Russian president.

"Today marks the beginning of a new chapter for our two countries!"

The room erupted in applause.

Russia and Belarus were now..._were now_...

Natalia stumbled as a wave of dizziness struck her. She felt her knees buckling, as she felt herself fall backwards. The last thing she could remember was the startled gasps of her neighboring nations, and two strong arms catching her collapsing body.

The year was 1996.

The Union of Russia and Belarus officially began.

* * *

**A/N:** A BIG thank you to my lovely reviewers for validating that I'm not totally crazy with this idea :D

According to my in-depth research (ala...Wikipedia...) Russia and Belarus established the "Union of Russia and Belarus" in a series of treaties between 1996 through 1999, in order to, "harmonize the political and economic differences between the two nations."

No doubt Ivan is very pleased. He certainly can't wait to consummate their 'marriage' oh ho ho~

Not that I need to mention this, but next chapter is "M" rated. Be warned!


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia shifted restlessly, as her arms and legs moved sluggishly underneath a weighted cocoon of sturdy quilt. With a stifled groan, her eyelids slowly opened. A stream of sunlight fell uncomfortably across her face.

She blinked against the brightness, uprooting her hand from beneath the covers to shield her eyes against the harsh glare. Her fingers formed a small canopy of shade, as her blurry sight slowly adjusted to its foreign surroundings.

She was neatly tucked on a large quilted bed, the color of the bedspread was a deep, reddish brown, but the feel of it was surprisingly smooth and blessedly warm. The chill of the room cradled against her cheeks and hands, as her breath formed into wispy puffs of white with each exhale.

The room was surprisingly bright, with sunlight streaming in through the bedroom windows. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind buffeting against the glass...and heard the distinct scratch of pen upon paper.

Wait_. Pen on paper?_

Belarus quickly snapped her head towards the direction of the sound, finding Russia sitting serenely at his desk, penning letters.

His eyes immediately caught her own, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Ah, good morning Natalia."

He palmed a sheath of papers in his hands, neatly straightening them on his desk as he tapped the edges into conformity. Belarus could only return a stare of mute horror.

_She was sleeping in Russia's bed._

"Feeling better? I know the news of our union was surprising, but I think you'll come to understand how very beneficial this is for you," His smile widened, "For us."

Belarus shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, as her eyes darted momentarily to the bedroom door located just a few feet away from Russia's desk.

_It was open._

For a wild thought, she weighed the probability of success if she were to run now.

A nervous energy, fueled by instincts of self-preservation, coursed throughout her body. Her muscles coiled themselves tight, like a rabbit ready to sprint.

She leaned forward.

Russia pushed himself away from the desk with deliberate strength, his chair grated loudly as it scraped across the floor.

Natalia jerked at the abrupt sound, while Russia pivoted and strode towards the door. His hand moved to the doorknob, shutting it with a click. He turned to Belarus with a neutral expression, and silently wagged his finger in disapproval.

Belarus's heartbeat quickened with mounting anxiety.

_She was trapped._

Her fingers wound themselves tighter against the sheets, as she brought them close against her chest.

Russia's mouth opened as if to speak, but he remained wordless, as violet eyes moved over the tiny nation.

She gazed at him, wide-eyed with uncertainty; a crystal blue returning his stare. Her trademark bow was missing, as Russia had courteously untied the ribbon before putting her to bed, leaving her hair free and untethered, cascading down her shoulders like a silver river.

She was beautiful, and she was _his_.

Russia stared a few moment longer before shrugging off his heavy coat, throwing it unceremoniously across a nearby chair. His light-colored scarf remained, as it looped decoratively across his shoulders, contrasting sharply against the dark buttoned-down shirt that he wore underneath.

She looked so quaint and lonely sitting atop his large bed.

_Easily remedied. _Russia affirmed, as he began to walk towards her.

Reflexively, Belarus pulled the covers in front of her, creating a flimsy shield of patch-worked cloth.

"Dearest Natalia," Russia soothed, as he glanced down briefly at the make-shift shield, his smile widening, "There's no need to be coy."

His fingers wound themselves around the sheets, tugging them decisively, as he broke the cloth wall barrier that separated them.

Belarus quickly pushed herself away from Russia's looming figure, as she sputtered with nervousness, "Wait! Ivan...I-I was never told about this...o-our—," the word caught itself in her throat as she internalized it silently - _Union_.

Russia pivoted towards the small bedstand nearby, depositing his gloves on the surface. "Yes, that's right. We thought it would be best for you not to know."

He turned towards Belarus and leaned forward, taking a knee upon the bed. "By '_we' _I mean, our respective presidents as well as myself."

Belarus's heartbeat quickened, as she agonized at the closing space between them. "I-I don't understand? My boss agreed to this and he didn't tell me?"

Russia smiled in an affectionate, almost patronizing manner. He moved to sit next to the fair-haired nation, taking her small hands into his, bringing his lips to them, "Truthfully, it was best for you not to know. It would have made your President look like a fool if he had confided his troubles to you and your people." Russia cupped their hands together as he exhaled his warm breath against them, warding off the chill in Belarus's hands.

Belarus blushed at the intimacy, her fingertips tingled with new-found warmth.

"Make no mistake," Russia continued, "Your president was unhappy about the situation. However, your government continues to be deeply indebted to us, and we are integrated in all manners of business and culture. Your President was embarassed by the fact that the Russian Federation held more power in Belarus than he, and he didn't want to appear like an undermined simpleton."

Belarus stared at him in shock. She began to pull her hands away, but Russia's grip only tightened., "T-That can't be! He is my president, he wouldn't deceive his own country!"

"Your boss didn't tell you because he wanted to save face." Russia replied stoically.

Without preamble, he pulled her into his lap, looping his arms securely around her waist with her back towards him.

"Ivan - wait!" The smaller nation began to struggle in surprised protest, but was momentarily brought to silence as she felt cool lips press against the back of her neck. Russia's lips slowly smoothed into the curve of her jawline, as he gently bit the lobe of her ear. Belarus let out a sharp gasp, as she attempted to surge out of his grip, but Ivan's strength and size quickly subdued the effort.

She felt the curve of his smile against her skin, "The world will see this as an alliance - a republic. But we both know what this truly is, yes?" He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, "Don't worry, we can continue this charade of 'mutual cooperation' on the world stage - but when all eyes are turned away, I expect to claim my rights as I wish." His smile widened as his hands began to wander to the juncture of her thighs, "Don't worry...I'll be gentle."

Belarus stammered with anxiety. "I-Ivan, wait...let's talk," she reasoned, as she attempted to pivot around to face him.

Russia allowed her, releasing his arms from her waist. She turned to face him, their noses almost brushing against one another as Belarus made her turn. She was startled by their proximity, as she met the full intensity of his violet eyes. She grimaced as she looked down briefly. She was straddled in his lap rather immodestly, with her dress hiked up to her thighs, exposing dark stockings, with a sliver of bare skin visible just above the seam.

Embarrassed, she began to push herself off to allow some distance, but Ivan quickly stopped her - gripping her wrist and pulling her back in to close the gap that she had tried to create.

"We are a union now," He smiled, "Let us be comfortable as one."

"_Ya nichoha nye razumeyu..._" she spoke anxiously. Her eyes looked to Russia's searchingly, "I-I am such a small country—this union! What will happen to me—?"

The larger nation smiled, "Ah, my dearest Natalia - nothing will happen to you. You are still your own country, that much has not changed. We will simply keep each other warm, da?"

Belarus quickly dropped her gaze to her lap, embarrassed by the obvious implication.

Russia took her chin, tilting her face to meet his own. "_Ya sos'ku tc ilsya po te'be_—" he spoke gently.

After a long moment, Russia moved forward to close the space between them. "I missed you..._Belorussia,_" he murmured quietly.

His lips skimmed across Natalia's in a chaste gesture, before fully pressing against hers.

_Belorussia_. Her old name.

Russia's hands curled against the back of her neck, his fingers twining against the silken strands of Belarus's hair, before his head dipped down to skim a trail of barely-there kisses along her slender neck. A hand smoothed its way across her hip, skimming along the contours of her waist unhurriedly.

Belarus's head spun wildly. She was not used to such attentions from other nations, after all, she was a nobody on the world stage.

As she felt Russia's cool lips and the caress of his fingertips, she felt her resolve weakening quickly.

Russia's lips smoothed over her own, his tongue lightly tracing against them, seeking entrance - permission. Belarus kept her lips sealed, uncertain if she wished for this union to go further.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pleasure erupt as Ivan pinched and caressed a nipple through her woolen dress. All it took was one startled gasp for Russia to artfully gain entrance to her mouth, his tongue pushing against her own, as he relished the sweet taste and intimate feel of her.

He gently guided her on her back, as his hands got to work on removing the impediments that stood between them.

Russia broke off their kiss, as his fingers traced themselves down to the buttons of her dress, undoing them one by one.

"I-Ivan..." she stammered, as Russia continued his work.

"_Chyort voz'mi—_" he spoke under his breath. "So many buttons...Is this your way to tease me?"

Russia gripped the front of her dress, pulling it over her head, leaving Belarus with little else other than her panties and stockings. To his surprise, she wore no bra underneath. Her full breasts swayed with the rise and fall of each anxious breath, and he watched, transfixed, as her nipples hardened against the cool air.

Belarus blushed as she moved to cover herself with her small hands.

"_Ty Krasivaya..._" he spoke breathlessly.

Belarus made a small sound as Russia pulled apart her hands, leaning forward to capture a nipple between his lips. His fingers traced themselves against the folds of her panties, the cloth barrier that covered her most intimate parts began to moisten. He curled his fingers and moved against her, his own excitement mounting as he felt her, _smelled _her.

Russia hummed with satisfaction, "Ahh, Natalia...you _want _this, yes?"

"I...n-no...I don't..." she spoke uncertainly, as she felt Russia's ministrations move more insistently against her.

He hooked his fingers at the waistband of her panties, tugging them slowly down her thighs, before tossing them to the side.

The larger nation grinned, "I think you do—"

The room shrank, and Belarus felt a hazy veil wrap around her senses. She closed her eyes and heard the sounds of stifled gasps, shaky exhales, and breathy, pleasured moans.

It was a pleasured agony of sound, sweet and sharp. The caress of fingers, lips, hands, and tongue, assaulted her - drawn out, and teased.

The sounds crescendoed, as they vibrated against the wall, heart-stoppingly wanton and filled with need.

Suddenly—the sensations stopped.

The heat and weight that hovered over her disappeared, as Russia sat up abruptly.

His chest rose and fell, as he stared at Belarus strangely - _intently_.

The sounds suddenly lapsed into silence, as the quiet settled around them. With Russia pulled suddenly from her body, the hazy cotton cloud that had filled her senses began to clear, and she was suddenly very aware of the rough-hewn fabric of the bed sheets pooled against her naked skin.

As reality settled in, it suddenly occurred to Belarus that those shameless, needy sounds that had once filled the room were none other than her very own.

A wave of embarrassment flushed against her cheeks, as she quickly turned her head to the side with shame. Her hands flew to cover her eyes and face, she couldn't bear to see what Russia was seeing, what he was thinking.

She hid in the darkness of her hands, willing herself to disappear forever.

Cloth rustled, and she could feel the shifting of weight on the bed, as cool fingers wrapped around her own. Russia effortlessly pulled her hands apart, pinning them on either side of her.

Her eyes remained closed.

"Natalia." Russia's voice prompted.

Tentatively she began to open her eyes, fully expecting to see a triumphant smile painted on his face - _Ivan the Conqueror_. Would he tease her? Laugh at her?

Her pale blue eyes slowly opened, and what she saw instead was unexpected.

His face showed no signs of malice. Russia stared with unmoving eyes, his breathing hitched.

"Those sounds—" Russia licked his lips before letting out a deep exhale. "I...never knew you could make such sounds."

_She hadn't known either_.

Belarus blushed deeply, suddenly caught again in a tide of self-consciousness. "I-Ivan...I—"

"I want to hear them again." Russia suddenly demanded, as he pushed his weight on top of her as a hand slid down to rest on her inner thigh. "Make those sounds for me—"

"Ivan...wait I...oh—!" his thumb had found her sensitive bud, as he slid two fingers inside of her. He was rewarded with a breathy gasp, as she twisted sharply beneath him. "Ahhh...I-Ivan, please—" she begged.

Russia let out a low growl, as he buried his face into her soft, scented hair. "Yes...those sounds," he breathed, "...make them for me." He curled his fingers inside of her as his thumb pushed teasingly against her clit. Natalia cried out as she braced her hands weakly against Ivan's shoulders. Russia's eyes closed as he heard her, _felt _her shuddering beneath him.

"Yes..." Russia breathed, "..._only _for me."

Russia brushed over the bud of her womanhood, repeatedly, while his fingers worked themselves within her. He relished every small gasp, every cry. He bent down to capture a rosy nipple, as his teeth bit down firmly, possessively.

Belarus shuddered, as she let out a sharp cry of release. She felt herself clenching around Ivan's fingers - her thighs drawing themselves together as they trembled.

She closed her eyes as her racing heart began to steady, the bloom of sedated pleasure warmly washed over her.

Russia slowly pulled his fingers out of her, the evidence of her release glistening against his fingers.

"Beautiful...Natalia_—"_

He stood up and worked to rid himself of his own clothing. His excitement could be seen strained agonizingly against the confines of his pants.

As Russia divested himself of his clothing, his member sprung forward in his hand, large and stiff. Drops of pre-cum gleaned the tip of the head. Ivan swirled a thumb at the needy moisture.

Belarus blushed at him in maidenly fashion, as her eyes took in the sight of Ivan's protruding need. _He was large_. Larger than she had expected. It made sense that he would be, being that Russia maintained the biggest expanse of territory in the world.

An unexpectedly vague and aching feel of womanly want began to burn low in her abdomen. She was confused at the tortuous feeling, as she felt her traitorous body ready itself for Ivan, moisture pooling between her legs in needy anticipation. _  
__  
__She didn't want this - did she?_

Russia smiled.

As if reading her thoughts, he shifted his large form over her, settling himself between her legs, as he held his member in his hand. Russia watched her with a knowing smile as he teasingly traced his stiff member, up and down, against her warm folds—his breath hitched in surprise; _she was already so wet_. He was pleased as he heard Belarus elicit a small moan, before she quickly caught herself and quieted.

Russia hummed deep in his throat. "Is this what you want...dearest Natalia?" He held himself firmly as he continued his long and tortuous strokes against her. He traced himself against the folds of her wet womanhood, brushing against the bud of her clit. A sharp jolt of pleasure coursed through Belarus, helpless to stop the slight tremble in her thighs.

She threw her head back against the pillow, "I-Ivan please—!"

"Please...what?" He teased, as he rubbed the tip of his head against her swollen clit. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp, as she twisted beneath him. He traced himself down as he pushed himself only a fraction inside of her, as he mimicked a shallow thrusting at her entrance.

"Ivan...!" She felt tears of frustrated pleasure line her eyes, as her body clenched with tortuous anticipation.

"Say it."

"Ivan..."

"_Say it!_"

Natalia let out a choked and desperate sob, "Please be one with me!_"__  
__  
_Russia growled as he leaned forward expectantly, "Yes—" His large hands slowly smoothed over her thighs before gripping her at the waist. "_Yes_..." he hissed, as he eased himself into her hot, slick folds.

Belarus let out a restrained cry as she felt Russia's large mass slowly enter her, stretch her - _fill her_.

Her eyes fluttered as she felt him ease inside of her. The feeling of discomfort quickly subsided, as she felt her body accommodate him.

Soon Russia began to thrust into her, his large hands smoothed and cupped her behind, lifting them slightly in the process. She listened to her own moans and Ivan's appreciative grunts - the slapping sounds of flesh amidst their frenzied union. She clung desperately to him, as Russia leaned down to capture her lips, as he pumped into her with an unrestrained cadence.

Russia broke off the kiss, his face crooked into the hollow of her neck, as his tongue traced across Natalia's pulse. His open palm smoothed over the curve of her hip, as it moved upward to cup the soft, pale globe of Natalia's breast, as his fingers pinched and tweaked a rosy nipple.

"Ah! Ivan—!" she cried as she twisted under him. Her back arching, as she leaned towards him, desperately meeting each thrust with her own.

Russia groaned.

She was so soft, so warm, and..._so tight_. Russia needed more. He moved both hands down and anchored them at her waist. He pulled himself almost completely out before thrusting fully back in, continuing the long strokes until he buried himself fully again and again. His fingers gripped her waist, as he angled himself, his cadence becoming quicker, needier. She felt him brushing up against a sharp pleasure point inside of her, and she let out a startled cry.

Russia's smiled, knowing full well what he had found, and began ruthlessly diving against it.

"Ah! Ivan—!" Her lips parted, and her eyes were clenched shut. Her breathing hitched, "Ivan...ahh—! I-I'm—!"

Russia knew she was close. He closed in, his lips sealing against her own, as he continued to thrust into her. She felt herself being pushed over the edge, as she came hard against him, pulsating tightly around his thrusting member. Bright hot pleasure shot throughout her body - as she let out a cry of release. Russia swallowed the sound greedily, feeling her shuddering beneath him. Russia could feel the rhythmic pulse of her release clench around him as the moisture pooled inside of her. He thrust himself a few more times before his back arched sharply as he let out a deep moan, and Belarus felt the warm, powerful jet of Russia's release fill her.

Russia's back jacknifed as he thrust into her a few moments more, twitching with prolonged release as he spent himself fully. Russia breathed heavily, gently pulling himself out. Natialia let out a small moan as she felt him pull out - replaced by a sated, but warm, low-burning ache. Russia fell heavily to her side, as he pulled her to him, his arm acting like a make-shift pillow for Belarus. His face tilted towards her, as his free hand worked to smooth a few strands of hair away from Belarus's face.

"To be one with Russia is not so bad, da?" he kissed her forehead affectionately.

She blushed as she buried her head into the side of Russia's chest.

He looked down at her, amused at her bashfullness.

Soon, they both fell into a comfortable, but temporary slumber.

In the hours that followed, Russia woke and took her again.

~END~

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Mmmm, smut. Haha.

Anyway! Thank you all so, _so _much for the reviews! This fic was a lot of fun to write, it was kind of nice writing a RussxBel fic where they both don't actually hurt each other in the process of uh...you know. (Though this was slightly Dubcon? XD)

I really like this AU, so who knows? Maybe I'll write more story's of them, if only for more Russ/Bel love!

JustCommenting - Thank you for the extensive historical facts! I always found it interesting that Natalia was the 'stalker' when in actuality, Russia had (has) more interest in pursuing a closer relationship.

Jodhaa - Thank you for your kind review! To answer your question, Natalia is pronounced, "Nah-tah-lyah" - at least, that's how it's pronounced in Russian :)


End file.
